The Key
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Somethings wrong with Usa-chan. A terrible secret is revealed leaving the inners and the now 16 year old Hotaru to leave on an amazing adventure. Can they stop what is to come? And who is the mysterious Key they search for? *sorry but I can't update this
1. Prologue:The problem...

The Key **__**

The Key

By Hope

This is a crossover between SM and DBZ and GW. My favorite Animes. It involves the inners their loves and Hotaru and Sere-chan as an apology to my friends for my stubborn bad behavior earlier in the year… Please except that apology and I hope you enjoy this story... 

Thanks, Hotaru/Hope/Amber/ Aris

P.S. Mamoru and Relena lovers best not read this story in later chapters due to their demise. 

Usagi crossed over the lawn to were Hotaru and Amy sat patiently, each reading some high level books. Hotaru, whom grew tired of her preteen age after the defeat of Galaxia had asked Pluto to speed up time and was now about the same age as the other Inners, 17. Usagi stopped her walking to them when she noticed Makoto and Minako drooling over some guy. She noted Raye when the tall raven-haired girl came and stood beside her. "Hi Usagi-chan." Usagi looked at her best friend. Raye, being able to sense things, knew something was up. "What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on Usagi's back. "Raye…I…I…" Usagi stuck out a recorder from her purse. Raye took it and inspected it. "What's this?" Usagi's back was too her. The young blonde didn't dare look at her best friend. "Press play." The teen ordered. Raye slowly reached out with her first finger on her right hand and pushed the button…a low voice began to speak from the black recording box, it said, "……

TBC….

That's all for now. This story is going to have lots of couples. Who? I need some help on paring the inners. Hotaru I have decided will be with…WHO ELSE DUO!!! That's just me…hehehe…JA NE'

****


	2. Chapter 1: The Decision...

The Key **__**

The Key

By Hope

Hi again. I don't own SM or GW or DBZ. SO don't sue me. Enjoy this story and JA NE'!

Usagi cried onto Raye's shoulder as the tape continued to play. Raye's violet eyes were nothing more than tiny slits of anger now. Hotaru noticed a fuming Raye and the Inners and herself made their way to them. "Raye? USAGI! What's happened What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. Raye pointed on the recorder. She again pushed the button. A hissing voice came out…. "We must eliminate her immediately Endymoin." Came a creepy voice. Hotaru gasped softly. She knew that voice. "Yes my queen, Beryl." Hotaru's eyes turned a dark shade. Makoto's fists clenched. Amy had tears forming in her blue eyes. Minako was swearing unbelievable things. Hotaru looked up at Raye. She watched the older teen nod her head. 'Mamoru will pay…' Her mind told her. Another voice broke her thoughts. "Oh…. Mamo-chan…Can we kill Usagi-chan tomorrow. I wanna have some fun first." Came a voice light and dark at the same time. Defiantly female, the voice continued. "Please Mamo?" She asked. Hotaru's heart stopped. She fell to her knees in despair… "Setsuna…?" Her voice quivered ever so slightly. Her violet eye's looked upon the others with grief, pain and fear, were her loved ones in on this? 

Usagi looked sympathetically onto Hotaru. The young scout cried on her hands as she begged for forgiveness. She placed a gentile hand on her friend's shoulder. The scout looked up at her. Her violet eyes wide and full of disbelief. "I didn't know Usagi. I didn't know." Her soft voice told the elder girl. "I know Taru. I understand." Her bright blue eyes were now devoid of life. "Let us leave this place you guys." Her cold voice stated. The others made eye contact with her. They all nodded their heads. Hotaru pulled out a time key and lifted it to the air. The scouts slowly rose to air and soon vanished from their timeline. 

TBC…

Hotaru, Usagi and the Inners all head off to face Pluto. They are separated and lost in new worlds. Pluto wishes to hunt them down one by one…but first she has Mamoru to face…what will happen? Who will save the inners? Usagi?! Hotaru?! What's going on in this crazy world that Beryl's started….? And are the outers really in on this?! Find out next time in the Key. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Revealing..

The Key: Chapter 2 ****

The Key: Chapter 2

The Revealing…

By Hotaru and Hope

__

Hotaru: We don't own any of the anime things we're going to use. In this story we've decided on choosing certain Anime… So here are the 5 other anime than Sailor Moon, we are going to use: Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, Digital Monsters, Inu-Yasha and Dragon Ball Z. Who will be sent to the certain worlds…well you'll discover in this chapter. Ja ne from me! Hey that rhymes. Oh yeah, P.S. Hotaru's not going to meet up with Duo like planed. I thought up something a little different last minute. 

Hope: You Mean I thought up something don't you Hotaru!

****Last time***

"Let us leave this place you guys." Her cold voice stated. The others made eye contact with her. They all nodded their heads. Hotaru pulled out a time key and lifted it to the air. The scouts slowly rose to air and soon vanished from their timeline. 

***Now***  


The inners and Saturn appeared before the time gate. A cool breeze swept over the group. "Hello My Lady…" Came a calm yet evil tone of voice. "Pluto…" Mars replied softly. "Yes little flame. 'Tis I Sailor Pluto." Pluto appeared before them. "What is thy wish Madam Sere—" Pluto was interrupted by Jupiter "Cut to the Chat P. We know what your up to you cheating liar. Now…Move aside before we make you." Lightning cackled along Jupiter's long fingers. Pluto watched the girl with worry. "I fear you must be mistaken…" Pluto smiled softly. Sailor Moon's pale colored eyes looked up at Pluto was pain. Softly in an almost unheard voice Moon gently commanded, "Move aside or I will kill you." Pluto looked a little shocked. "No Your Highness. Do not stain your hands. I will remove this impurity if need be." Saturn stood in front of Moon. Pluto gapped. "Do not try to hide any longer Lady Pluto. We know about you and Mamoru." Hotaru hissed out at the girl. A shocked expression soon disappeared and Pluto giggled evilly. "Do you now?" Her ruby colored eyes slowly turned a different shade…a shade of pure black. The scouts stepped to guard Sailor Moon. The wind continued to pick up and suddenly the scouts felt them floating. "Huh? What's this?!" Mercury cried out. "I'll throw you fools away into different times and dimensions, where you can't reach each other…then I'll come and destroy you!" They heard Pluto laugh louder. Each screamed as they fell through the portals. Mercury raced over and quickly launched her small hand onto a fearful Moon's. Soon all fell into a black void… Pluto cackled in delight. 

***World Mars falls into***

Sailor Mars fell and fell, her heart pounding. She screamed, as a blue sky seemed to consume the darkness. Looking about as she fell the raven-haired girl noticed something. In the distance, there was a lake, with a large house. The girl tried to catch herself by a tree, but sadly was unable to. She braced herself for hitting the ground. 

***World of Venus' fall…(This could get really annoying)***

The blonde haired teen fell faster and faster toward some ground. Her heart thumped louder in her chest as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She did not hit the hard ground as she thought. She looked around herself. Noticing that she was floating in mid air. "Woah…is it raining babes tonight?" Came a chuckle. Minako looked straight up to see some weird guy holding her about the waist…FLYING!

***Jupiter's fall***

Jupiter felt herself fall. She never liked flying so she screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell onto a huge tree and only bruised one thing, her bottom. "Where…Where am I?" She questioned looking at the beautiful but large forest. She saw smoke coming from one small area's direction. 'Best check it out.' She slowly climbed down from the large tree, shaking in fear as she did so. 

****Saturn's light plight (Alright this is really annoying!!!) ***

Saturn looked about her as she watched the scenery go bye. She sighed slightly. 'These things are never easy are they?' She giggled at the thought. Hotaru's violet eyes closed and she smiled to herself as she fidgeted with her dimensional pocked. "Looks like Pluto forgot something." She removed a small silver key. A single one of a kind time key. Smirking the girl looked about her. The lush forest below her was like nothing she'd ever seen before. There were plants of many shapes and sizes. Then she hit something on its back, hard. Looking below her, she came eye to eye contact with a flying MONSTER!!!

***Finally Moon and Mercury***

Moon clutched onto Mercury as they fell about 5 feet. (Oh yeah…the others fall like for a mile they get 5 feet, lucky dogs) The two fell onto something soft. They looked about and found themselves in a room. 5 young men stared at them with disbelief and awe. One of the men was drooling. Moon got up first followed shortly by Mercury. She gulped and looked at her friend. One thought passed through their minds, 'this is not good.' 

***Pluto…(OK I AM SO SICK OF THIS NOW!) ***

Pluto gasped as a little pool of blood formed beneath her. She looked up at Endymoin. He was grumbling and yelling at her. Sad ruby red eyes met his almost black ones. He grabbed her by her throat and yelled profanities at her. She took it all silently. The blackness that was once in her eyes had left, tears trickled down the side of her face. 'What have I done?' She whispered in her mind… 'How could I let this monster trick me so? Serenity I'm so sorry…' Her mind begged for forgiveness as she was punched again in her wound. 

***Neptune and Uranus***

"Haruka…Have you seen Hotaru or the inners lately?" The green haired teen asked. She seemed especially worried. "No…sorry love, can't say that I have…why?" Haruka suddenly became suspicious. "I can't find them anywhere…and I used my mirror, it only gave me an image of blackness." Haruka's pale eyes darkened a shade. "The ocean speaks of pain…" Michiru spoke gently. "The wind cries out of sorrow…I feel that something terrible approaches." Haruka sighed and gripped onto Michiru. "I feel as though our Hotaru is mixed in it with the Bunny." She looked out the window and noticed a soft rain beginning to fall. The weather seemed to get worse with each passing minute. "Evil is coming…" Michiru agreed….


End file.
